


Жизнь героя второго плана в нескольких абзацах

by Gavrusssha



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: Мой капитан, я был с вами, пока вы спали





	

Он лежал в странной, неудобной позе, извернувшись, тянясь руками вперед, голова была запрокинута и лицо ужасно искажено наслоениями льда, стянувшими кожу: таким Коулсон впервые увидел капитана Роджерса. Первым среди многих, и одно это оправдывало работу на «ЩИТ», которую больше ничто не оправдывало. 

Из конспектов Говарда Старка: _«…облученный вита-лучами, действие которых я с тех пор изучил гораздо лучше, он получил великолепный метаболизм, практически вечный, практически неугнетаемый, с возможностью ускоренной регенерации нервных клеток и соединительных тканей, с гормональным уровнем, который отодвинет для него старость надолго, возможно – очень надолго, с экстремальной выработкой эндорфинов, но и это еще не все. Пробы показали, что кровь Роджерса обогатилась новым небелковым биополимерным компонентом, совмещающим функции лейкоцитов и эритроцитов, я назвал их эрскинитами – они защищают и связывают кислород, перенося высокие и, особенно, низкие температуры гораздо лучше, чем клеточный белок…»_

Старые черно-белые фильмы были странными. Коулсон видел их все: и записи военной хроники, в которых хроникер сосредотачивался на одном действующем лице – Капитан Америка бежит, раздирая рот криком, Капитан Америка тычет пальцем в кроки расположения противника, Капитан Америка пьет из фляги на привале, и, завидев съемку, смешно смущается, Капитан Америка на совещании генштаба. Записи агитационных выступлений с Кэпом, марширующим на первом плане, перед кордебалетом взметающихся юбочек (по записям этим было видно, что маршировка – это предел сценических возможностей Роджерса, хотя он, очевидно, старался, как мог). Он раскладывал эти ленты, как пасьянс, покадрово, пытаясь в знакомом до последней черты лице отыскать движущую причину. Мотив. Невероятной силы побуждение к действию. Сыворотка сывороткой, но мозги Роджерсу никто не исправлял, он был - Капитан Америка, один-за-всех , вероятно, всегда, с самого рождения. Коулсон до головокружения хотел понять – почему. 

Основной проблемой была разморозка. Очевидно, что тело Роджерса замерзало хотя и быстро, но не мгновенно, а, значит, образовавшиеся из клеточной жидкости кристаллы льда могли при разморозке порвать клетки… Если этого еще не произошло. Но тогда перед ними был всего лишь хорошо сохранившийся труп. Ментоскоп, подключенный на малой мощности, чтобы ненароком не прогреть мозг преждевременно (по сути, ментоскоп представлял собой модифицированную микроволновку – одно из многих изобретений, которое «ЩИТ» выдрал из-под спуда ЦРУ и воплотил, не считаясь с затратами), так вот, ментоскоп показывал, что в голове, в этом промороженном насквозь черепе, происходят некие мыслительные процессы, больше напоминающие, слава богу, глубокий сон, чем сознательную деятельность. Коулсон боялся даже представить себе, каково это - быть в сознании почти семьдесят лет, ощущая себя частью ледяной глыбы, без надежды на перемену участи, имея в перспективе практическую вечность. В любом случае, при благоприятном исходе разморозки, Роджерсу еще долго будут сниться кошмары, ничего с этим не поделаешь. 

Поэтому вначале тело перевезли как есть, в капсуле-рефрижераторе, закрепив ремнями на больничной каталке, и Фил сидел рядом в своей аляске и унтах и, когда десантный вертолет трясло, придерживал Кэпа рукой, ловя на себе взгляды медперсонала – ничего не мог поделать. Затем, когда холодную капсулу перегрузили в грузовой вертолет в Ушуайе, затерянном в скалах Огненной Земли аргентинском городишке, закрепив получше и снабдив кучей датчиков, он смог заснуть, первый раз за две недели нормально, и во сне видел искаженное лицо своего капитана, то ли кричащее, то ли смеющееся, то ли просто бесконечно изумленное. 

_Из интервью Стива Роджерса газете «Нью-Йорк Таймс»:_  
\- Вы испытываете желаение отомстить вашим обидчикам? Тем, кто бил вас, когда вы не могли ответить?  
\- Видите ли, я всегда мог ответить. Для того, чтобы отвечать обидчикам, гора мышц не нужна.   
\- Да, конечно, отважный дух и так далее… Но ведь это были негодяи. Разве вы не хотели бы проучить негодяев?   
\- Я с тех пор видел множество негодяев куда более крупного масштаба. Они всегда были и будут. Бороться нужно не с людьми, а с причинами, которые порождают зло, такими, как фашизм.  
\- Это, как минимум, масштабный план! И как вы собираетесь осуществлять борьбу? Так же, как и раньше – нападая на военные заводы?  
\- Я планирую импровизировать. Кроме того, так вышло, что это не мои планы – это планы генерального командования армии США. Надеюсь, ваши читатели меня поймут.  
\- Нашим читателям очень хотелось бы получить откровенные ответы знаменитого Капитана Америка на личные вопросы.  
*Роджерс смущенно улыбается – прим. интервьюера*  
\- Спрашивайте, я постараюсь ответить.  
\- У вас есть девушка?  
*Роджерс в замешательстве – прим. интервьюера*  
\- Видите ли… До сих пор мне некогда было этим заняться. Так что я не знаю. 

Перед разморозкой врачи «ЩИТ» ввели в тело Роджерса специальные реагенты, а затем стали прогревать его волновым излучателем мучительно медленно, так что прошел не один день, прежде чем с одежды, лица и рук сошла микронная корка льда, которую не рискнули снять механическим путем. Как только это стало возможным, одежду и все волосы с тела удалили, не переставая греть, и в кожу закачали жидкость, которая должна была препятствовать термическим разрывам. Лицо Капитана оттаяло и больше не напоминало о боли падения и смерти, оно стало на удивление спокойным, даже серьезным, и несколько странным под временно безволосым лбом. И очень бледным – с него сошли краски, зафиксированные холодом, и под синеватыми скулами и носом в твердую линию сошлись белые губы - маска человека, маска смерти. Смотреть на это было страшно, но Коулсон все равно каждый день, как только позволяло расписание, приходил и смотрел, гадая, чувствует ли сейчас Кэп хоть что-то – врачи ничего по этому поводу сказать не могли. 

В детстве Коулсон был тощим и неспортивным пацаном, так что, каково это – когда тебя бьют те, кто сильнее – он знал очень хорошо. История Капитана Америки, растиражированная в миллионах комиксов, стала его надеждой на лучшее. Он до строил себя с упорством фанатика: в школьных спортивных секциях, из которых его периодически выгоняли за полную спортивную бездарность, в юношеской лиге американского футбола в колледже (из футбольной команды его уже не выгоняли, наоборот, в колледже очень ценили нападающего Коулсона, потому что нападающий Коулсон всегда рвался вперед, как оживший танк, игнорируя удары, боль и усталость), в военном институте… Машиной для драк Коулсон не стал – не та фактура, да и не к этому он стремился. Чтобы попасть в разведку, необходимо было проявить себя, привлечь внимание – он проявлял и привлекал. После невозможной координации операции в Ираке, когда благодаря Коулсону нашли выживших пилотов, им заинтересовался «ЩИТ».

Когда настал исторический момент, и в бокс к Роджерсу вкатили реанимационный аппарат, Коулсон был занят на задании, и занят чертовски, у него на телефоне висело одновременно семь человек, и эти семеро должны были действовать слаженно в обстановке нулевой видимости, минирования, ядовитых испарений и одного маньяка-убийцы в качестве угрозы заднего плана. Отвлекаться на мысли о капитане было невозможно, и все-таки Фил отвлекался, в редкие секунды между бесконечным криком в переговорник, под грохот вертолетных лопастей, мат водителя и наводчика, инструкции Гил, он представлял себе – как от электрического импульса запускается сердце, вздрагивают пальцы и веки, начинает мощно подниматься и опускаться грудная клетка – или наоборот – как, перепробовав все, врачи стоят над снежным синеватым телом, и непонятно, что же будет дальше – смерть или бесконечная кома. Эти видения измучили его до такой степени, что, вернувшись в штаб-квартиру, он не кинулся к компьютеру, не бросился в лаборатории, он вообще с трудом переставляя ноги, дошел до своей комнаты, рухнул в кровать и проспал почти пять часов – верхний предел того, что он обычно себе позволял. 

Он узнал, что Говард Старк занимался поисками тела Капитана Америки до самой своей смерти. Когда при невыясненных обстоятельствах Старк-старший погиб в своей лаборатории, Коулсону было всего шесть, а доступ к его записям он получил почти в сорок. Он прочитал их все, даже те, что не касались Роджерса или Тессеракта – а конспектов у Старка было великое множество – написанных от руки, надиктованных на магнитофонные кассеты, скомпактифицированных в электронные файлы и базы данных на древних компьютерных магнитных лентах… Такое чтение требовало специальных знаний, и Коулсон обзавелся таковыми. В результате он знал, что Старк прочесал процентов десять арктического океанического зеркала, что само по себе являлось работой впечатляющей, и в процессе нашел и изобрел множество вещей, помимо Тессеракта, на которые «ЩИТ» не преминул наложить лапу под носом у ФБР, и никогда, до самой смерти, не утрачивал веры в то, что капитан Роджерс выжил. 

«Что я скажу ему – привет?» - думал Коулсон, спускаясь в нижние этажи штаб-квартиры, в лаборатории. - «Я - ваш фанат?» Боже, как глупо прозвучало бы вслух то, что Фил сейчас чувствовал – главный вектор его жизни, бесплотный божественный образ становился реальностью, и перед лицом этой реальности Коулсон снова чувствовал себя заикающимся от неловкости пацаном. В груди неприятно екало. Стоит ли изливать на ни в чем неповинного человека чувства, как минимум, странные, а лучше сказать – собственный болезненный фетишизм, а еще лучше – неприличное обожание, которое он не стеснялся показывать себе, и совершенно не мог сохранить в тайне от окружающих? Кирие элейссон, черт все побери, что же сказать?

Язык Фила присох к гортани, но дежурный врач медблока развеял его затруднения – кэп без сознания. Все прошло прекрасно, лучше, чем можно было даже надеяться, и здоровье Роджерса рано или поздно придет в норму, но только вот сейчас он ничего не видит, ничего не слышит и не ощущает. Не стоит обманываться открытыми глазами. 

Открытыми беспощадно синими глазами, смотревшими в ничем не примечательную точку на потолке. 

_Из конспектов Говарда Старка: «…но никто не может утверждать, что любой запущенный в организме процесс необратим, а в данном случае, когда нам доподлинно неизвестно, как именно он был запущен, неизвестна и возможная причина – стресс, температура, гормональный выброс - которая может запустить деструктивный механизм, который, в свою очередь, будет означать не возвращение к исходному состоянию, но быстрое разрушение лишенных постоянной подпитки соединительных тканей, деградацию нервных соединений, мгновенное одряхление и неизбежную смерть. …никто не знает, произойдет ли это именно так, и произойдет ли, и если да – то когда. Но Роджерс, видимо, догадывается о такой возможности, и именно поэтому, по моим наблюдениям, решил не тратить зря ни одной секунды – то есть, «не зря» в его представлении, что при крайнем, предельном идеализме Роджерса, заидеологизированности и наивности, может выглядеть, как бесконечная череда героических поступков… Поживем – увидим. Поскольку есть неплохой шанс, что этот эксперимент переживет меня, я собираюсь передать эстафету наблюдений своим детям… Которые у меня, когда-нибудь будут. Привет из прошлого, капитан Роджерс, где бы ты ни был, и кем бы не стал. Всегда твой друг, Говард.»_

Коулсон глубоко вздохнул и положил ладонь кэпу на грудь. Сердце билось ровно и хорошо. На голове капитана успел отрасти короткий ежик пшеничных волос. Кожа Стива была теплой и очень живой. У дежурного врача глаза полезли на лоб, но он ничего не сказал, соблюдая субординацию. 

Вся жизнь от десяти до сорока сосредоточилась сейчас у агента Коулсона в правой ладони, поступили и, слава богу, отступили постыдные, детские слезы. Он засунул свою правую кисть в карман пиджака и решил, что все к лучшему. Когда Роджерс сможет его услышать, он найдет приличные, не шокирующие слова благодарности и уважения. Наверняка найдет. Во всяком случае, он был уверен, что не начнет со слов: _«Мой капитан, я был с вами, пока вы спали»._


End file.
